Naruto & Mario
by pluka
Summary: Mario and Lugi get lost in the world of Naruto. What will happen to them?
1. Chapter 1

_Naruto & Mario _

Chapter one

please keep reading

Come on Lugi were going to be late. Said Mario. Wait Mario I need to get my stuff. Answered Lugi. Lugi I don't want to be late to the palace today. Mario said. What do you care we go there all the time. Said Lugi. We never go for this reason. Said Mario. So you think space travel is such a big deal.Said Lugi. YES I DO! Screamed Mario. ARE YOU KIDDING SPACE TRAVEL IS A VERY BIG DEAL! Mario I was just kidding. Lugi said. I am so exited for this day. I am just a little worried about what might happen if something goes wrong. Don't worry about it everything will go fine. Mario said.

Later at the palace.

So princes Peach I am so happy that you chose me to be the first one to try the new space travel. Mario said. Mario you and Lugi were my first choice out of everyone. Said Peach. Thank you princes I am so honored. Mario said. Your welcome Mario so are you ready to go now? Asked Peach. Yes princes Peach. Mario said. OK just step through the portale when the green light turns on. Peach told them. Got it. Said Mario. Ready Lugi? Yes. Lugi said. Ready Mario? You bet I am. Answered Mario. Ok you two the green light is on you can now step through the portal. Peach told them. OK lets do this. The two brothers said.

When they got there

This isn't space Mario it looks like earth. Lugi said. Your right lugi it does but the righting just looks like someone doodled to make signs. Mario said confused. Ya I wonder where we are. Questioned Lugi. Ha ha you will never catch me! Screamed a young boy. Come back here Naruto! Yelled an adult. Mario what was that? Asked Lugi. I don't know. Answered Mario. Want to go check it out. Ya. All the people here are wearing strange outfits. Lugi said. Ya it is really weird but I am still wondering were we are exactly. Mario said. Don't worry Mario we will find our way and get back to the palace to tell the princess. Said Lugi. Hey look a sign it says Konaha in the hidden leaf villige. That's weird a villige hidden on a leaf. Mario said. Oh well here we go.

Once they find Naruto

Hi who are you two? Naruto asked. We are Mario and Lugi. Mario answered. We came from Princess Peach's castle. We got her through space travel. Space travel. Naruto said. No joke. I got to get this news to the Hokage. What's a Hokage Naruto? Asked Mario and Lugi. A Hokageis the best ninja in our village. Naruto answered. He is in control of everything that happens here inthe hidden leaf village. Are you two ninja's? No we are just Good friends with the princess of were we come from. Mario answered. Cool well do you guys want me to bring you to the Hokage? Naruto asked. I think he would be very interested in you two. Ok lets go! The two brothers said.

See what happens next chapter in Naruto & Mario.


	2. Chapter 2

_Naruto & Mario_

Chapter Two

please keep reading

**Back at the palace**

Princess show us how to work the space travel machine. Wario said. You two will never find out how my machine works. Yelled Peach. Don't be so sure about that princess. Wario said We have figured out harder things before than this. I doubt you have. Said Peach You are wrong again princess Walugi already figured the machine out. Wario said delighted. You won't get in our way either that's why we tied you up. Ok bye princess. Ha ha ha ha ha. Mario Lugi please stop them. Peach said worried

**Back with Naruto **

Naruto are we almost to the Hokage yet. Mario said exhausted. Ya we would have been there sooner if you two were ninjas like me. Said Naruto. Stop bragging that you're a "ninja". Mario said jealously. Ya Naruto we get it already. Lugi said agreeing with Mario. Ok were there. Naruto said. Thank you Naruto. The two brothers said. You two go to his room I am going to wait out here for you guys. Said Naruto. Ok Naruto. Mario said. Wait Naruto I have a question. Ok what is it Mario? Naruto asked. What should we talk about when we meet the Hokage? Mario said puzzled. Just talk about how you got here and I think he will be very interested in that and then talking will be really easy. Naruto said positively.

**In the Hokages room**

So let me make sure I got all this information right. Said the Hokage. You to went through a space travel machine in your world and ended up here in the hidden leaf village. Ya that's exactly what happened. Mario said. Ok and you know about our world right? Asked the Hokage. I think I do. Said Mario. You guys live in a world were all of you are ninjas. The schools that the children go to that teach them how to fight and the teach them jutsu. And jutsu is like special moves that ninjas can perform. Yes that is right. Said the Hokage. Do you understand every thing too? Asked the Hokage. Yes I understand everything too. Answered Lugi. Can you two bring me to the spot that you two landed when you got here? Asked the Hokage. Ok. Answered Mario. Lets go!

**At the spot were they landed with Naruto**

So this is the spot. Asked the Hokage. Yes this is it answered Mario. Right here and then we heard Naruto and that's how we became friends. Ok I was sort of wondering how all of you knew each other if Naruto and you two are from a different world. Said the Hokage. Hey aren't 

those two people over there and the are also kind of dressed like you two. Said the Hokage. I can't believe it. Said Mario Its Wario and Walugi. How did they get here. Are they friends of yours? Asked Naruto. No. Answered Mario. They cause all kind of mischief in our world. They must have done something to the princess and came through the space travel machine to the hidden leaf village.

**When they get over to Wario and Walugi**

Hey what are you two doing here?! Angrily questioned Mario and Lugi. What. Wario said. How did you two get here. We came a day before you and Lugi got here. No. Said Mario. You two got here the day after we got here. WALUGI!! Screamed Wario. You said that they would get here tomorrow. Run away! Wario and Walugi screamed as they darted in the opposite direction away from the village. Quick. Said Mario. Me Lugi and Naruto will chase after them. Hokage you go back to the village we will handle this. Ok Mario. Said the Hokage. I am counting on you guys. Ok lets go the three of them said.

**With Wario and Walugi**

Ok I think we finally lost them. Said Wario. Ya I think your right. Answered Walugi. Hey who are you guys. Questioned Wario. We are the Akatski clan. We are looking for Naruto Uzamaki. Have you seen him they asked. Yes we have he was just chasing us with two people that we hate. Mari and Lugi. They all became friends. We need to capture Naruto. The Akatski clan said. We need to stop Mario from catching us. Said Wario. Lets work together and capture all of them and give them what they deserve. Wario said. Lets first go to Konaha to see if they are there. Said the Akatski clan said. Ok Wario replied. Lets go find them.


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto & Mario

Chapter 3

please keep reading

**Back in Konaha**

Hey Naruto wait up. Mario said as they darted back to the village. I can't believe that we lost them. Said Naruto. Lets just go back to the Hokage and tell him what happened. Ok. Agreed the two brothers. Anyway I have a question of my own to ask the Hokage. Naruto said. Can you tell us what it is? Asked Mario. No. Answered Naruto. You will find out what it is when we get there.

**In the Hokages room**

So. Said the Hokage. You three lost them. Yes. Naruto answered. They kept hiding. I thought I saw them with some other people but when I looked back they were all gone. I see. Said the Hokage. Are you sure no one was there. It could have been other ninja with Wario and Walugi. That could be what happened. Answered Naruto. But I couldn't see very well. It looked like the other people were dressed in black with red blobs that sort of resembled clouds. The Akatski. Said the Hokage angrily. The Akatski is a clan that is made up of a bunch of evil ninjas. Wario and Walugi might have met up with them and are helping each other for something. The only thing is I cant figure out why the Akatski and Wario and Walugi would team up. I will send the Anbu to search things out for us. Ok. Naruto said.

**When the Anbu arrive**

I want you to look for the Akatski. Said the Hokage. If one of you see anything suspicious come back to me and the rest of you keep looking. Do you all understand? Yes said all the Anbu. Ok then go. The Hokage said. As for you three. Naruto I want you to go and get your team. Mario and Lugi for now you are temporary members of team Kakashi. Do you all understand? Yes sir. The three of them answered.

**With Kakashi**

Sakura, Sasuke, Kakashi I would like to introduce you to my friends Mario and Lugi. Said Naruto. The Hokage said that for now they are a temporary part of our team. Ok. Said Kakashi. I have been given orders that we all have to go find Wario and Walugi. Said Kakashi. They are from your world right Mario. Right. Answered Mario. Last place we saw them was in the forest. We should look there first then. Said Kakashi. Ok lets go!

PLEASE send reviews I dont know if I should change anything.


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto & Mario

Chapter Four

Please keep reading my story

**Looking for Wario & Walugi**

Were could they have gone. Mario said. Walugi is fast but he would have to wait for fat Wario. Ya the size of Wario would have to slow them both down. Said Naruto. I guess I did see the Akatski I just want to know why they would team up like that. The akatski are smart and Wario and Walugi are dumb. Ya. Agreed Lugi. There as sharp as a ball. They probably want something from us but what would they want.

**With Wario, Walugi and the Akatski**

Ok you guys know the plan. Right? Asked the Akatski. Ya we got. Answered Wario. We go out so Mario and them could see us. Then we run away to you guys. Once they get to you guys you pull the rope capture Mario and Lugi and then fight Naruto right. That's right Wario. Answered the Akatski. You were paying attention. Ok. So you to go find them and we will stay here when you get near us with them scream so we know that you are coming. Got it? Yep lets do this. Answered Wario and Walugi.

**With Wario and Walugi**

OK Walugi. Wario said. You know the plan too. Yes I do but were do you think they are? Asked Walugi. I don't know. Answered Wario. They could be any were by know. We last saw them in the forest so lets check there first. Ok. Walugi said. But first can we get something to eat. I'm starving. Ya me too. Said Wario. Lets just go to something quick so that no one sees us. Remember we still have to the plan too. Ya. I know. Said Walugi. Lets go get lunch!

**Wario and Walugi at lunch**

That was a great lunch. Wario said. Ya that was really good. Agreed Walugi. Ramen is really good. I cant believe you had three bowls Wario. Ya well I was really hungry. Answered Wario. Hey Walugi is that Mario, Lugi and Naruto. Ya it is. answered Walugi frightened. Who are those other three people with them though? I don't know. Answered Wario. But it doesn't matter lets go.

Hey look its Wario and Walugi. Said Kakashi. Ya it is. Naruto said. Lets go get them. WARIO, WALUGI GET OVER HERE! Screamed Mario and Lugi. Run away. Yelled Wario. Lets go Walugi. Coming. Walugi said. Come on run Wario. Were almost there. Ya I know answered Wario. 

Get back here you two! Shouted Naruto. Ok ready Walugi. Wario said. Ready. Said Walugi. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!


End file.
